The present disclosure relates generally to air management systems and, more particularly, to brackets securing components of air management systems.
Air management systems are used to provide a safe and comfortable environment on board an aircraft during flight. These electric and pneumatic systems control cabin temperature, ventilation and pressurization; engine bleed air regulation; fuel tank inerting; and ice protection and liquid cooling systems. Each of these systems requires an extensive network of wires and connectors to operate.
In a typical air management system, brackets are used to secure wires and connectors to base plates in relatively low-stress aircraft environments. These brackets come in many shapes and sizes, and utilize multiple fasteners to prevent bracket rotation. Typically, a bracket has at least one mounting portion secured to a baseplate and an end opposite the mounting portion for securing a component of an air management system, such as a wire harness. The mounting portion is connected to the baseplate by a first fastener. One or more fasteners are then added to the mounting portion to prevent rotation of the bracket around the first fastener, which in turn prevents strain on the wire(s) being secured by the bracket. These brackets therefore require extra machining and hardware to prevent bracket rotation, costing additional production time and materials and adding weight to aircraft air management systems.